1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that synthesizes images supplied from a plurality of apparatuses to form a synthesized image on one sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there has been suggested an image forming apparatus that comprises a digital image processing portion including a scanner portion and a printer portion and that is connected to an external unit so as to be capable of forming a composite image.
In an apparatus of the foregoing type, if the size of an output image and the size of recording paper, which can be supplied from the printer portion, do not coincide with each other when image information supplied from the external unit is outputted from the printer portion, the foregoing case is always treated as an error.
However, an operation of a type in which an image supplied from an external unit and an image supplied from a scanner portion are synthesized in an appointed region so as to be outputted, sometimes encounters a problem that their sizes do not coincide with each other.
In a case where an image supplied from the scanner portion is used as a base, the size of the paper corresponding to the foregoing image is instructed by an operator. Even if the size of an image from the external unit and the size of the paper do not coincide with each other, the foregoing case cannot always be considered as an error.
Therefore, if a case of the foregoing type in which the sizes of the images do not coincide with each other is discriminated to be an error, a user must perform a complicated process to synthesize and process desired images in such a way that the size of an image supplied from an external unit, the size of an image supplied from a scanner and the size of the paper are previously matched. Thus, there arises a problem for the user to perform an excessively complicated work.